pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Yterbium/Season 4, Episode 1, “Getting Teardrop to Talk”, part 2
I'm surprised that I'm not even halfway done with this, but I'm even more surprised that Jnj isn't even halfway done with the episode—and it's been ten minutes! That's already longer than, like, half of object show episodes! So, after the theme song, we find out that Black Hole has been crushed to a small size, and the object show portion of the show has started. I've just noticed the repeated imagery of “4”, and I actually did recognise where 4 came from: That old old video about X finding his value that we might have or might have not watched in seventh grade. Liy squishes Four, who makes a really weird noise, which I guess is a reference to that old voice. Four turns Pin into if the Americans dropped Agent Orange onto her.Too soon? Wait, do people die permanently in this series?It's been mentioned in this episod. Object shows are really strange in general for their death physics. Coiny gets all triggered over Pin's death, and we see “x”, who also squishes with a weird noise. Four kills people with screeching, another reference to how shitty life was in the late 2000s, and apparently only Four can understand Dora. There's this weird scene with Pillow facesexing Four, and all of the dead contestants come out of Four's hands. Then, Four says, “Let's play a game!”, and like the first episode of BFDIA, everyone is just randomly standing with blank expressions on their faces. If there was one facial expression to describe high school so far, it would be that. Then, the prize is revealed: a BFDI. What? How do you even win that? After everyone appears to be on cocaine for a few seconds, Four tells everyone to get into eight teams of eight. We get our first overt sexual referenceIf you're twelve. with the word “balls”. I liked how Firey, Coiny, Pin and Needle are on their own team, together with Loser. They truly are the losers after all! Pie reveals that he hasn't killed anybody, but apparently that is a wimpy thing to do. Object morality, motherfuckers! Pie, Liy, Black Hole, Tree and Bottle make this own alliance against killing people, which is a pretty cool, novel idea in terms of object shows. Barf Bag and Spongy make their everpresent alliance, but Firey Jr. is also there. I kind of forgot that he existed. Maybe because he's so small! We get to see the alliance once more, and it turns out that Book and Ice Cube have finally realised the toxicity of the alliance. Honestly, if I were on a team, I'd be with them. Leafy gets all of the people who need help, which is pretty interesting because I'd expected Leafy to be on the other team with Firey and the Losers. Snowball gets all offensive against armless objects, and Bracelety is rejected by Ice Cube's team, ironically. Then we get to see Blocky, Pen and Eraser! I swear, if Blocky were Jewish, they'd be the Three Stooges #2k17, but with a human name like Adolfo, I don't know... Eraser goes for the free food, which is pretty typical of him. Then Grassy points the comic factor of the team, attracting Blocky. Suddenly, Pen's all alone with himself, which I honestly wasn't expecting. Flower wants to be on Snowball's team and Ruby's team, meaning that that team is full. Damn it, I was wanting Pen to be with the alliance because he and Pencil can, like, fuck each other when they're not filming by giving each other sweets. The most ironic part of this episode is probably when Pen gets last to be chosen onto the anti-killing team, but his team does get to have a name first: The Death P.A.C.T. At least they made Pen sort of a pacifist, what with him being a veteran and all.If Jnj were to believe that. The next team to form is A Better Name Than That, which makes sense because Golf Ball chose it. Bracelety, naturally, forms Team Ice Cube after her obsession with her (how are they related?), and Eraser's team becomes Free Food because that's pretty much all that is said. Firey suggests the team to be called the Losers after the squeaky-voiced king of this show.I can tell it already! The music playing at this part is really funky; if Miley Cyrus still twerks she should do it to everyone calling her loser comme ça. The alliance are now a part of Iance because not all of team are in it. Leafy's team try to think of a name, and at first I thought they'd be called “Sasasasasasasasasasasasasasa”, but their actual name is Beep. The last team to form a name is probably my favourite one: (unpronounceable word) It's actually all the team member's names in one. The first contest is revealed to get the baskets up to X, who has suddenly floated up. Golf Ball comes up with this plan, but she interrupts herself when she realises that Grassy is a sentient being, and she and TB once again manage the team. Death PACT win because Pen blows the basket, even though he's standing so far away. Damn, Pen, he's got blowing powers. Or maybe it's Pencil; I don't understand most kinks. Team BookDoraGatyIceCubeLollipopSawTacoTeardropI looked it up on the Wiki, so it's gotta be true! Right? run through the desert, and Lollipop points out Dora's football hair. Isn't that the most meta thing you've ever heard? Stapy and Foldy play rock-paper-scissors. Methinks they're the official couple. Foldy dies a rather gory death, and Stapy is enraged. Match tells everyone to jump, and Bubble tells Lightning to kill Fanny, who by the way, hates everything. After this intensity, Firey confesses his love to Loser while waving his arms. It means he doesn't care! Suddenly, Pin says something along the lines of “I like loser but the contest is more important”. Oh, and Rocky can vomit now. Balloony pulls himself towards X through the basket. He makes a balloony sound, and Woody makes a woody sound. We get a nice reference to BFDIA 2 with Marker, Puffball and Bell. Apparently, Tennis Ball died, and it's revealed that GB's plan has already been going on. Blocky makes sense out of GB's inability to carry out said plan, and it's actually pretty funny. The other team run inside of an oven, and everyone is about to die due to the heat. Team Ice Cube all argue, except for Naily who gets the basket through Spongy. Match gives out some absurd logic as to why the team need to jump higher. If y'all want to be high, smoke weed every day. Clock gets the basket to go high due to Clock—not even becuase of Loser! We find out that Eight-Ball always takes the chance to say that he hasn't got a favourite number, and X falls off the first platform onto the other. Four says that Team Cajsoisajoimajfoifa and Iance haven't finished yet, and the three remaining members of Team Jasjicoasjcfoijqiodmjsco are swimming in lava. I wonder who's going to win? Saw gets it for real, and so Team Yasucsmacojcoisjia is safe. And Iance isn't. I'm pretty sure that Pencil is going to be eliminated, going through the comments, though I voted for Fanny. One must feel so dirty to type her name onto the Internet! We end the episode with the real reason X wanted the baskets: So he could spin around on the ground like a fidget spinner! Final thoughts: I really liked this episode, and I hope that there will be a second one. The animation might have chanced, but it's a more minimal way that I'll eventually get used to. The credits give more voices to voice actors, and Michael created his own music for the episode, which is really cool in itself. Object showers just use Kevin MacLeod or whatever was on SpongeBob. Great job, Jnj! Random quote from the episode: “Yay! I'm Grassy!” (guess who) Category:Blog posts